LOST: The Forgotten Passenger
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: Kassidy Erin Holmes is the forgotten passenger. If you'd like, follow the journey of this little 3 year old survivor. Watch as the characters we love have to take turns taking care of Kassidy. Yes. They each have to take turns, because of the unknown danger of the Others. I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

*Boone POV*

"Shannon?" I hoarsely say. She sharply turns around, breathing hard. I now can see what she was doing.

"Stealing from the dead? I think that's even shallow of you." I tease.

"I'm not. I'm trying to find my bag. I need it." She grasps the chest of her shirt pulling it from her body, "I need my inhaler." I nod.

"I'll help you." I nod. She pushes through the debris, and I start to do the same on another pile of wreckage. Screams and cried were still being heard from everywhere. It was terrifying, though most of it was under control. Smoke was heavy in the air, almost balancing out with the salt. I pick up a bag, seeing that it was full of medical supplies; I throw it over my shoulder.

"Here it is." Shannon announces.

"Good."

"Will you leave me alone now?" She rolls her eyes. I roll mine back at her, and walk over to where most of the people were congregated.

Some guy, John Locke by name, was going on with this spill about hunting. And, I really kinda zone out. The smells of the wreckage, dead bodies, and all of it is really overwhelming. Shannon makes her way to sit down, more than excited to be going through her things. I leave her be, and walk away. More so, just getting away from the smell, noises, and fighting. I walk onto a pretty beaten path that we'd scarcely used over the last few days. The air becomes slightly less depressing the farther that I go, but eventually I stop. The buzz of the survivors can still be heard, but it's also a comfort knowing that I've not wondered too far away.

Just as soon as I thought I could stop, take a moment to relax; I heard a faint whimper. Not a sob, sigh, cry, or scream. A distinct whimper of a little girl, I heard it again.

"Hello?" I call out. The whimper turned into a cough.

"I'm coming!" I start running, following the sound. Then, I found her. I take in the scene. There she is, stuck in her seat. Two seats connected together, and by the looks of it, the guy next to her, the man whose hand she was trying to hold onto, was dead.

I go over to her. Pushing my through the other debris that surrounded her, and all of this must've broke her fall, because she doesn't look too banged up aside from bruising. I climb over the fallen trees and take all of 3 minutes to get to her.

"Sweetheart?" I ask. I put my fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. It's faint. But, then again, she's been strapped in this seat for 3 days. No food, no water. Amazing she's still alive.

"Stuck." She whimpered. I knew she meant her seat belt. I pull at the strap. No luck. I see a shrapnel on the ground. I reach for it, and begin to saw at the material holding her in. Finally. She's free. I lift her up. Her tiny body so limp in my arms, she couldn't be more than 2 or 3 years old. She whines as I jostle her around, running as fast as I can.

"JACK! JACK!" I yell. I'm greeted with a panicked Jack and Kate.

"I just found her! She's alive!"

"Bring her here!" I follow Jack to his make-shift examination room. After laying her down, Jack asks me details, after I tell him I'm asked to leave to give him space.

*Jack POV*

"Kate. I need water. Lots of fresh water. You can send Boone and Herley for that, they can go to the caves. I need you ask to see who has solid food. Boone said she was still in her seat, meaning that she's not ate in three days. Her body is about to give. Go. Now. Now, Kate!" I send her away. There's not much that I can do here. There's nothing that I can medically fix, but I do start to get water down her throat, even though her eyes have not opened yet. Her body is moving, and she says a little, but I still don't know if her body could handle the stress that it's enduring.

I put the water to her mouth, and watch the fluids slide in.

She coughs. A good sign that her body has not given up yet.

"Hun, you need to drink." I don't even know if she can hear me. Her eardrums might've burst. But, the next sign I received, I received with great joy.

"Where's my daddy?" I couldn't believe it. She could talk. She was not giving up.

"I don't know. But, you need to drink." I sat her tiny body in my lap, with her back against me. I handed her the water bottle. With two eager hands, she holds the bottle, and chugs as much as she can, takes a breath, and chugs again. She hadn't even the strength to sit up on her own; I was supporting all her weight. As far as I could tell, she didn't have any broken bones.

Soon, Kate does return with a few fruits. Bananas, mangoes, and someone even offered up their apple. Kate opened the banana and cut a tiny piece off the end, then handed it to the little girl. With much coaxing, we got her to open her mouth, chew, and swallow the fruit. Piece by piece, she ate nearly half the banana before persisting that she was thirsty. Thankfully, the guys had returned with the fresh water, and we got her to drink two bottles and a half. How in the world did it fit in her body? But, we did not deny her any, in fact, the more she could take in the more impressed we were. Kate said she'd stay and watch over the little one. It was an easier job that I had thought; the girl was asleep in no time. Good thing too. Her body needs to rebuild and replenish.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kate POV*

She stayed in the tent for at least 4 days recuperating. The little girl slept for hours; waking scarcely for me to give her more water. And, it scared me how still and quiet she could be; on the rare occasion her hands would come up and slowly brush across her face, pushing her blonde hair around. Her hands clutched into fists, breathing with her mouth slightly open, and entire body curled into a ball. Soot covered her from head to toe.

Poor thing. No known, surviving relatives. The guys were asking around, but Boone said that the guy she was holding onto was gone. I couldn't fathom being in her situation. What I mean is, to be so young, and to survive this, without having understanding of what happening.

Since Boone had discovered the new wreckage, they worked on working through the rubble to get whatever supplies may be there, and burning the bodies. Boone had even brought the suitcase that was said to be under the girl seat. The tag read 'Kassidy Holmes'.

"We need to wake her up." Jack says as he comes in the make-shift tent, spooking me with his sudden appearance. In his hands, he has more water and fruits. I nod my head, and move away from her.

"I also think we should get her moving. Take her around, let her see if she recognizes anyone. That way she can be returned to some normality. And, possibly get her to talk. That'd be great. " Jack eases down by the girl, gently shaking her shoulder enough to get her eyes to open briefly then be followed by continuous blinking. As she tries to awake, I remain silent letting Jack take control of feeding, watering, and talking to her. He seemed natural at this.

The girl began to look distant.

"It's alright, Sweetie. We're trying to help you. We want you to find your family or friends. Who were you traveling with-, or I mean, who was on the plane with you?"

"I was with Papa."

"So, would your name be Kassidy?" He asks, pulling the suitcase with that name on it over. Her green eyes grow wide at the sight, but she remains still.

"It's alright. It's yours. Take it" He moves the baggage towards her. Like the homesick and starving child she was portraying, she eagerly grabbed it, and opened it. With an audible sigh of relief, she pulled out a teddy bear.

"Ouh. Mandolin, I missed you. " If that bear was alive, she would've hugged the life out of it. After a few minutes to look through her things, she resorts to asking about her 'Papa' again.

"I'm not sure where he is." I fib and smile as if I had no clue.

"Maybe, just maybe, you could help us find him." Jack just, once again, acts as if he taken a class on how to deal with this situation. He has got this girl believing she's in total control, and that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm Jack," He smiles kindly, "And, that's Kate." Despite the girl's filthy appearance, the light was evident in her eyes when she thought about being reunited with her father.

I actually could feel my heart breaking and my face drop. Would we lie always be lying to this little girl? Would she live in a lie until she dies?

"Kate, are you coming?" I look up and see that Jack has Kassidy by the hand, almost already out of the tent. I shake my head, but follow them out, then go my own way.

*Jack POV*

Kate walks away, and Kassidy grips my hand in excitement. Earlier, I had asked Rose about keeping the girl for us. I knew she'd need something to keep her mind off Bernard, and Kassidy would need that kind of attention.

"Now, Kassidy. Will you tell me if you recognize any of these people?" I squat down to her level, she nods, and proceeds to take matters into her own hands. She walks over to where Rose is sitting with Claire, tapping on Rose's shoulder, clinging to her bear with the other hand.

"Why, hello, Little One. You must be the one we've been hearing about. What can I do for you, Sweetheart?" She greets the newest, tiniest survivor as I come to stand behind her.

"Have you seen my daddy?" Kassidy wastes no time getting business done. Rose and Claire's eyes shift to me, and I shake my head knowing they would understand.

"We haven't. But, if you want to, you can stay with us. And, we can look for him. He may pass by us." Rose pats the patch of sand next to her. I suddenly found Kassidy clinging to my legs. I guess this was to be expected, in the short time that she'd been here, she's only seen Kate and me.

"You'll like Mrs. Rose here, she's real nice. She can tell you stories and take care of you. And, look, Claire. I know you'll like Claire. She's a lot of fun." I console her. But, only silence and the fire's crackling was to be heard.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Claire asks with a mischievous look to her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? How did you know? I love to play with teddy bears." Claire reaches in her large, duffel bag and pulls out a brown bear with a blue ribbon around its neck.

"You play with them too?!" And, Kassidy's interest is peaked, and she walks over between the women.

"Yes. It was mine, and I was gonna give it to my baby to have." Claire pats the top side of her stomach.

Soon, those two girls are playing together. I silently thank Rose and return to help someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

*Rose POV*

"Kassidy. Sweetheart, come over here for a second." I beckon her to the shoreline. It was the morning after Jack left her in my care. She had a rather rough time going to sleep, but I knew a few tricks that eased that problem.

"Coming, Mrs. Rose." She drops her bear and comes quickly. Never have I seen such an obedient child. I chuckle to myself.

"Come here so I can clean you up." I bend down, my knees wet from the surf, but I dip the torn cloth that I was using for a rag in the water. She stands in front of me, and I softly wipe her face.

"Oh. My. Is that a clean face that I see?" We both smile, then I dip the 'rag' in the water again so that I can wipe off her arms and legs.

"There you go, Child. Do you feel better now?" After standing back up, she responds with doe eyes.

"You think we'll find Papa today?"

"I'm not sure. But, remember what I told you to do when you feel afraid or lonely?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And, what is that?"

"I'm supposed to pray." She puts her hands in a praying position in front of her chest.

"That's right." I reach my hand to her, and she holds my hand. Claire had moved back to her tent, but she lent Kassidy the stuffed bear that she owns before going.

That's how Kassidy spends time, playing with the bears, always on the lookout for her beloved father. It's hard lying to her. I don't want to lie to her, but we have to. It's for her protection though. Jack trusted me to protect this little one, and I'll do what I can; even if she might like to run a little faster than me. Like now, she releases my hand and runs towards our 'camp site', snatching up the bears. I take slightly more time to get there and sit down.

"When can I see Claire again? I miss her."

"You wanna see Claire?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well then. Maybe we can find her. I'm sure she's around. "

"I liked her stories. And, when I got to feel her baby move in her tummy! " She laughs.

"It is rather curious, isn't it?"

"Yes." The little one started playing in the sand with her fingers, tracing unrecognizable shapes. She would tell me that she and daddy were on vacation, and that she lived in Alabama before going to Australia. Her mom and her dad didn't live together anymore. (Most likely meaning they were divorced.) My suspicions are confirmed when she says her mother has another family, and doesn't spend time with her.

"What's your father's name?"

"Stephen."

"Do you know what kind of job he has?" All I have done is ask about her family and she talks on and on, and it's quite cute. She just does all the talking and I continue with sorting through luggage. It seems to be the only thing to do. All of it is piled up; some belongs to the living, but mostly to the deceased. As awful as it sounds, other survivors and I are going to through it to see what is of use and what we can keep to stay alive.

"He's a policeman. He's really strong like this." She tries to flex her muscles and I look to her for a second, then chuckle.

"Well, he must be the strongest policeman ever."

"He is! He can lift me above his head." She twirls, lifting her teddy bear above her head, no doubt mimicking her father's action. When she brings her bear down and hugs it to her chest, I feel my heart being to beat a little harder. It does hurt to know that we are lying to her, and will have to every day until we're off this island. If we get off this island.

"Dear Lord, please give me strength to help this little girl. Please, send me guidance and knowledge to do this in Your way. I need You. Amen." I whisper a prayer, picking up what appears to be a cosmetic bag. I open it; bottles of pills fill it to the brink. Jack can make good use of this.

"Claire! Claire! Mrs. Rose, can I go see Claire?! She's right there! Please! Please!" She jumps up and down with excitement.

"Yes, but go straight to her. And, don't leave her. I need to go talk to Jack. Have you got your water bottle and fruit?"

"Yes! I do! Thank you, Mrs. Rose!" In a flash, she was off.

*Claire POV*

"Charlie. What are you doing?" I look up as he places a hat on my head.

"I got you a present." He smiles, sitting down in the sand beside me. I pat the top of my head.

"Well, thank you." The bill of the hat casts a shadow over my eyes. Perfect. I turn my head to the side, my name being yelled by someone, but I cannot tell by whom. It's getting closer, and Charlie began to look around too.

"Claire!" I turn around; spot the little girl I had met earlier. She runs around to in front of me, huffing, and throwing herself down on the sand to her knees.

"Hey, there, is everything alright?"

"Yes! Rose said that I could come see you!"

"Well, lucky me then." I smile, leaning back, resting on the palm of my hands. She jumps with excitement. Both Charlie and Kassidy examine each other.

"Who are you?" She breaks the awkward silence that I was observing between them.

"Charlie. Charlie Pace."

"Are you Claire's boyfriend?" She smiles cheekily. Charlie returns with a sheepish one.

"I'm a boy, and I'm her friend. Hah," He scratches the back of his head nervously, "Who are you?"

"Kassidy Erin Holmes."

"Well, Kassidy Erin Holmes, it's nice to meet you." Now, Charlie bares his infamous, goofy smile; holding out his hand for the little girl to shake his hand. Eagerly, she shakes it.

"Claire, I brought your bear back." The little blue bear looks just as good as it did when I lent it to her.

"It's okay. You can keep it a little longer."

"Can we play?!"

"Um. Maybe, Charlie would like to play. You can teach him how to play 'Bears' with you." It is not that I didn't wanna play with her; I just am not feeling well today. She looks at Charlie with the stereo-typical, big, round eyes of a pleading child.

"Teach me? Phew. What's with that? I'm gonna teach you!" He playfully lunges forward, snatching her tiny body up, and lifting her into air, resting her on his shoulder, all while she squirms about. The cry of laughter erupting from the two of them was sweet, and to add to it, he started roaring like a bear. Charlie ran down to the water carrying her, and then swings her around. He sets her down and then a splash war began.

"What do you think?" I ask to my tummy, rubbing one hand over it, "Do you think he would make a good boyfriend for Momma?" Continuing on with the bumps, kicks, and punches I've been receiving, the baby in my belly tapped against my skin.

"If you're trying to send a Morris code, it's not gonna work." I glance up again, Charlie and Kassidy were still at play. Yes, I think he'll do just fine.


End file.
